Various techniques are known in the art for delivering content to wireless users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,052, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and system for performing content pre-fetching for a wireless portable computing device (PCD).
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0161831, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a content and traffic managing system. A mobile device is connectable to users and to content providers via communication links. The system tracks various parameters over time, and schedules communication in relation to predefined or projected content responsive to user content-related behavior, user communication behavior, user external behavior, and parameters of communication links.